Lessons to Learn
by DemonMiko
Summary: Kagome and Sango are summoned to the royal city to tutor the betrothed of Prince Inuyasha. But, she is more than angry at them when she finds out. . . what I can't say.
1. The Beginning

Lessons to Learn By DemonMiko  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Tucked away in at the foot of the mountains lived a great and powerful lord. His subjects obeyed him with great trust and awe. With him lived his daughter and two nieces. (Not counting the servants though.) They lived in relative peace and harmony until one day. . .  
  
There was a loud knock on the door of Lord Tsuka's home. A servant opened the door to see the King's personal messenger with regal letters in hand.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you sir?" The maid asked with a quick curtsy.  
  
"I have a message for Lady Kagome and Lady Sango. This is from the King and is of great importance." He held out two letters with the King's seal on it. "As you may know already, the King's youngest son, Prince Inuyasha, is betrothed to Princess Kikyo. The Princess is required to have two tutors and these Ladies are the best there are in all of Japan. Please give them these letters. That's a direct order from the King. Good day." The messenger turned and left with a shudder from saying the name 'Kikyo.'  
  
When the heavy wooden doors shut, the young maid looked over the envelopes in her hands.  
  
"Um, Riki, was he looking for us?" A voice behind the maid caused her to jump.  
  
Riki curtsied, "Yes he was Lady Sango."  
  
"What did he want?" Another voice asked.  
  
She curtsied again, "The messenger wanted to deliver these to you Lady Kagome. They're from the King. He said something about you two being tutors to the soon-to-be Princess." She gave them the letters and hurried off for her morning duties.  
  
"Hey Sango, why do you think the King sent us these?" Kagome asked eying the envelopes suspiciously.  
  
"I have no idea. We're tutoring the Lord's daughter right now so it better be important. We're almost late." Sango eyed the envelopes with her cousin.  
  
"Kagome, Sango it's time for my lessons." A little girl at around the age of five ran into the Great Hall. She had large brown eyes and a small side ponytail. She wore a plain checkered kimono.  
  
"Good morning Rin." Kagome smiled down at the small child. "Right now Sango and I need to speak with your father so you'll have to miss your morning lessons this one time. It's really important, OK? I promise that we'll spend all afternoon with you. Besides I'm not too sure you like etiquette lessons that much."  
  
Rin looked up unhappily, "OK, you're right about those lessons, but what am I supposed to do until you're done?"  
  
Sango held out a package, "Here Rin, we have a present for you for being such a wonderful student."  
  
She took it gently. Everything that her teachers gave her were special.  
  
"Thank you Sango." She ran off to her room to open it.  
  
"Sweet kid." Sango said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'd hate to leave this place after we've been here so long. You know, it's fun to teach our own little cousin." Kagome replied. She and Sango were not sisters but they were cousins that lived with their Uncle's family.  
  
"Enough standing, Kagome. We need to see Uncle Tsuka remember?" Sango hurried toward the Lord's study.  
  
They walked down the hall to the study room. Lord Tsuka heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Please, come in." He said without looking up.  
  
"Sir, we just received letters from the King." Kagome said.  
  
"Aren't you two supposed to be teaching Rin?" He questioned with a gruff voice.  
  
"Yes but the messenger said that these were important." Sango commented. "Would you please take a look at them first?"  
  
"Of course." He boomed cheerily. He took the letters and opened them. Sango and Kagome sat down in the comfy couch by the window and each pick up a good book. From the looks of those letters, it seemed that it would take forever. Now they would read it themselves but since it was from the King the Lord needed to see the letters first. After what seemed like hours Lord Tsuka spoke up; waking them up from a slight doze at the same time.  
  
"Well, it seems that you've been summoned to court as Princess Kikyo's new tutors." He told them.  
  
"Uncle Tsuka, do you think we should go? Besides why should we go?" Sango asked.  
  
"That's up to you two but from the looks of these letters, it seems like you have no choice on the matter. It says that the King wants you both to teach the new Princess the ways of the Court. It looks as if she's becoming somewhat of a rebel." The Lord looked a bit sad at the news of the Summoning.  
  
"Then I guess we have to go. Right?" Kagome spoke up. "I'd hate to leave Rin though."  
  
"The King is giving you two, three weeks to respond. That's plenty of time." Lord Tsuka looked at them with sad eyes. "Tell Rin that she's not having lessons today and go out into the garden with her. She needs some fresh air."  
  
"Yes sir." They replied and backed out of the room. He already handed them back their letters.  
  
The two found Rin already outside. She had her school books with her and was sitting under the shade of a giant tree in the middle of the garden. Under her right arm was a new doll, the one that Sango had handed her that very morning in the box. Her eyes were closed in a light slumber.  
  
They crept up to her and sat down on the soft bench. Rin sprung up wide awake.  
  
"I'm sorry that I fell asleep. I was so tired and the shade was so inviting that." She explained in a rush.  
  
"Slow down Rin. Your father thinks that you are studying too hard. He told us not to give you lessons today and let you get some fresh air." Sango told her. 'I think I understand why.'  
  
"Really?" She saw them nod their heads at the same time. "OK then. Oh, what was the letter about?"  
  
"Um, Rin, how did you know that it was an envelope?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
"I saw it. So what was it about?" She looked up at them with wide eyes full of excitement.  
  
"I'm not sure how to put this Rin." Kagome began.  
  
"You see. . . Um. . ." Sango tried.  
  
"Well?" Rin asked again.  
  
"It's like this," Kagome went into the story of what the letter said.  
  
As she finished Rin looked at her with wet eyes. "You two aren't going to leave me are you?"  
  
"I don't know Rin, I really don't know." Kagome whispered, hugging her little cousin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't like the way my other version turned out so. I redid it! How did you like the first chapter (the revised one anyway)? Please tell me! I have to know! Reviews, I need reviews or I'm not going to write anymore for this story. I'll let it dry up and blow away in the wind! Ha, ha, ha. Well not really.  
  
Until next chapter, this is DemonMiko signing off 


	2. A Sacred Gem

Lessons to Learn By DemonMiko  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
"But sire, I don't believe that I need anyone to tutor me in the proper court etiquette." A weary Princess Kikyo kept telling her future father-in- law. The King and Queen of the Western Lands summoned her to 'speak' with them early that morning.  
  
"I am the King and what I say is final Kikyo. You will be taught the proper etiquette whether you like it or not if you plan on marrying my son." King Inutaisho Inari told her coldly. To tell the truth he didn't wish for her to be anywhere near becoming a family member. She was cold, plain, and sometimes unnerving to be around. He didn't see what his son saw in her in the first place. Then he realized one important detail- it was he who thought of the idea.  
  
"My dear, I think what my husband means to say is that you must at least act the part of a proper lady while in court. I mean, what people would think of the future wife of the Prince if she stays hidden away from Court? Would it be that she is strange or something else much worse. If that were the case then you will have shamed the great house of Inari." The Queen had a gentle aura about her. She, too, didn't care much for the girl before her but if she could break Inuyasha's cold exterior then it was worth a shot.  
  
"Milord, Milady: I don't really think that this is necessary. I can learn proper etiquette myself. Besides what would happen if they are not worthy of teaching me the ways to behave in court?" Kikyo tried once again to talk to the Majesties out of her tutors.  
  
"No, you cannot learn etiquette yourself. I absolutely forbid it. As for not being worthy, these two are the two most worthy in all of Japan." Inutaisho spoke sternly. "Right Minako?" He turned towards his wife for backup and support.  
  
"Kikyo, whether or not you wish it, it must be done." Minako just couldn't bring up enough sympathy for this girl to help her more than she already did.  
  
Understanding that they wouldn't ease up, Kikyo stood up, bowed low, and backed up out of the door. The first rule of etiquette: never turn your back on the King or Queen. As Kikyo exited and shut the screen closed, she walked as fast as she could through the numerous hallways back to her rooms. Inside the 'Secret Room' Minako quickly placed a special sound proof shield around the walls and doors.  
  
"Inutaisho, exactly whom did you manage to find as tutors this time?" She wondered who would be daring enough to take on a job like this. Especially since four other people have run out of the palace, screaming for mercy.  
  
"Well. . . Ummm. . ." The 'Great Lord' faltered and faded into silence.  
  
"Do not tell me that you didn't find anyone yet!?"  
  
"I have found two young ladies. Only they haven't responded as of yet." He risked a glance at his wife who was starting to glare daggers at her husband.  
  
"For your sake, they better respond within one week!" She hissed coldly.  
  
Inutaisho put on an irresistible puppy-dog face. "I'm sowwy. I'm sure they'll reply soon."  
  
'Oh my God. Not the Face! Why did you put on the Face? Now there's no way I can kill you . . . yet.' Minako just turned away to face the window.  
  
"It's alright, Dear. Just make sure you find someone soon or even the Face won't save you." Minako grinned with her son's trademark grin at the sight of her husband's mock-fearful expression.  
  
-Tsuka Family Mansion -  
  
"We'll see you soon Rin." Sango and Kagome called from atop their new horses courtesy of their Uncle Tsuka. Following behind them was a small guard for safety measures; all of which were dressed in the Tsuka family colors: green and white. They carried enough supplies to last until they reached the small neighboring city of a Lord Ookami's that was only a few hours ride away. It seemed that the King had arranged for them to be picked up by a large procession to bring them to the palace which was another five hours ride from the city. A week from when they first received their summons, Sango and Kagome replied that they would be glad to teach the Princess. It was a tough decision but it had to be done.  
  
Rin had tears in her eyes, trying hard not to let them fall. She wanted to prove to her cousins that she was strong. "I'll miss you guys! Be sure to write back home when you get the chance."  
  
"We will!" They called back. "You be good for your new tutor! Nazuna's a good friend of ours."  
  
The ride turned out to be more exciting than the girls thought it would be. They didn't believe in proper etiquette whilst away from the palace or nobility. So then some of the guards agreed when Sango asked them to race to the city. Poor, poor innocent fools. . .  
  
At the speed Sango and Kagome were going, no one would be surprised if they reached the city in record time. Upon reaching the town, they found that they had reached it almost two hours before they were supposed to and they had lost the entire Guard. Being the girls they were, they did what girls back then and now do best- SHOPPING! They placed their exhausted mares into the Tsuka Stable. But before they could begin their adventure of the city, Kagome began having second thoughts.  
  
"I don't know Sango; shouldn't we wait for the Guard to get here?" Kagome questioned her cousin.  
  
"Oh come on, we don't need them to follow us around while we go shopping. Besides, I doubt they'll get here for another two hours." Sango reasoned with her cousin to go explore. "They'd only keep asking us if we're quite finished anyway."  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt if we went around for a bit. Just make sure to meet up with the Guard when they get here." She finally decided against her better judgment.  
  
Just as she began browsing, something caught her eye. The sun's rays were reflecting off of a small necklace. Kagome gasped when she saw it. The gem was smooth and round. It seemed to glow in shades pinks, purples, and blues all at once. Sango looked to where her cousin was staring at, knowing all to well that Kagome was going to buy it one way or another.  
  
Kagome grabbed her cousin's arm. "Sango, I have to have that necklace."  
  
"I already figured that out. How much is it?"  
  
"Hold on, I'll go ask. Come with me." She pulled on Sango's arm. "Excuse me sir, may I inquire the price of that necklace?"  
  
The strange old merchant nodded his head. "That's a strange one right there; won't let any woman touch it without sending out sparks. Some say that, that necklace is cursed. Supposedly, it caused happiness at first and later on it brings destruction. It also increases a demon's power a hundred times over and gives humans any wish they wish for; or so the stories go. They say the only time that won't happen is when its protector comes along and claims it. Of course if you can somehow hold the stone without being shocked, it's yours to keep, but if you do get shocked then you have no right to it. Do you still want to try your luck?" He grinned, daring her to accept the challenge.  
  
Sango stepped forward. "I'd like to see if you are telling the truth. If it shocks me I'll believe you." Her hand reached forward only to be driven back by a strong force of dark purple energy. She then stepped back to let Kagome have a chance.  
  
Kagome hesitated for a few seconds and nodded. "I'm willing to accept your challenge Sir." Her longing for the gem was overcoming any doubts she had about the strange man and the negative energy. She reached out her hand half expecting to be shocked. By that time a small crowd had gathered; word had gotten around that yet another young lady wished to try her luck at owning the strange glowing jewel. A collective gasp was heard through out the crowd when Kagome held the orb firmly in her grasp.  
  
Her eyes were closed tightly, expecting a surge of energy to course through her body. Nothing happened. The only thing she felt was the surprisingly cool surface of the glowing orb. When she opened her eyes, the whole crowd was silent for a moment and then they all got to their knees, bowing. Sango gave her friend a peculiar look. Kagome mouthed the words, "Help me."  
  
Luckily Sango got the message. "Alright everybody, break it up. There's nothing to see here."  
  
The people quickly got to their feet. All of them had their eyes on Kagome. She was starting to get a bit nervous from all the attention she was getting.  
  
"Excuse me everyone, but do you think you could go back to what you were doing earlier? You know; leave me alone!" Kagome ordered them all. To her surprise, they went on their ways as if nothing happened.  
  
Sango ran up to her friend. "Kagome, are you OK?"  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath of air and responded with a smile, "I'm OK Sango. Thank you. Well we better get back to the Guard. They should be here by now."  
  
By the time they reached the Guard, it seemed like it multiplied at least fifty times over. In front was the original Guard and behind was another Guard. Two actually; one was in the royal colors of red and gold, the others were the colors of the Ookami family: blue and white. Leading the Ookami Guard was a wolf demon, most likely the ruling Lord.  
  
As if on cue, the Ookami leader stepped forward. "Lady Kagome and Lady Sango; I am Lord Koga of the Ookami lands. I hope you've enjoyed your short stay in my city."  
  
"We have, thank you, Lord Koga." Sango curtsied low. Kagome did the same as her cousin.  
  
"No please, just call me "Koga". I'm not old enough to be called a Lord yet." He chuckled and as he did Koga caught the gleams of the gem still tightly clutched in Kagome's grip. He had a peculiar look upon his face for a brief moment before becoming a smile once again.  
  
Still, that quick look didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. She kept it to herself. Koga then led them to their horses which were up front by the original Guard. The captain of that guard looked relieved and angry to see them again.  
  
"Where did you two run off to?" She demanded in a firm tone. Her face was set in an unreadable expression.  
  
Sango and Kagome were immediately shamed. She was like a sister to them and they ran off without a warning. They put on a sad face. "We're sorry Yumi. It won't happen again." Right away Yumi lost her unreadable look and began laughing.  
  
"Get to your horses right this minute! We're leaving as soon as you do. I can't believe those irresponsible, incompetent, non-reliable fools! I'm seeing to it that you men are punished for racing off without my knowledge. What if something happened to them? It could mean our jobs, or worse! Our very lives are at stake here and you let them run off." Yumi's attention drifted from Sango and Kagome to the entire Guard.  
  
They were supposedly brave men that could face any situation with courage. Right at the moment it didn't look it. Yumi was watching the Guard with an icy coldness. Kagome and Sango both thought that it felt colder whenever Yumi looked like that with the evil slanted eyes.  
  
Yumi called some scouts over and gave them directions. When she finished, the scouts bowed quickly and rushed off. They were on their way to the royal city.  
  
This time the entire Guard surrounded them, closing off all possible exits. Sango looked back at Yumi in disbelief.  
  
"You can't be serious! We already promised you that we wouldn't go running off again."  
  
Yumi simply shook her head. "I have to." She gave Sango and Kagome apologetic smiles.  
  
"Fine! But don't blame me if something happens to your precious ribbon collection!" The look on Yumi's face could have melted steel. By blood she was a youkai. A wolf youkai to be exact. She had lavender eyes and light brown hair. She liked to use ribbons as decoration in her braided pony- tail. "Don't you dare come near my ribbons! Do you understand me?" Yumi was sometimes fun to be around but other times she would be stricter than a governess is on manners. This was one of those not-so-wonderful times with her.  
  
The ride to the royal city was considerably less enjoyable than the ride to the Ookami Lands. The two were boxed in, without hopes of escape. What made it worse was that right behind them was Yumi. Now even if there was a possible means of escape, she'd notice in seconds.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Sango whispered, "What do you make of Lord Koga?"  
  
"I'm not so sure I like him too much. You know the jewel I got earlier? He was looking at it with a funny expression on his face. He seems like a strange character if you ask me!" Kagome was trying to keep it at a soft whisper so that Yumi wouldn't hear them. 'There's just something strange about him.'  
  
Sango laughed and giggled and stopped but one look at Kagome made her laugh again. Finally drying her tears of laughter, Sango got serious, "Kagome, I personally think you're being paranoid."  
  
"But Sango, I'm being serious. Don't you believe me?" She stared at her cousin disbelievingly.  
  
"Would you too stop talking so loudly already? My ears are killing me!" Yumi yelled ahead of her. "Besides, the city is just ahead of you guys."  
  
True to her word, the imperial city loomed over the horizon. The sight quickly shut them up. Soon they would be met at the palace and then the torture. . . um. . . I mean tutoring begin.  
  


* * *

  
You know what? I don't think I put a disclaimer here yet. ^^' oops. Um, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters appearing in this or any other of my fics except for Mei and Yumi. (  
  
I'm sorry that took so long to update. Seriously, before you start chucking things at my head, I've had writers block for the past few months. Seems like years though right? Well I'm just very, very sorry. Also school's been getting more and more difficult. But, since this is my last year in middle school, we have to deal with high school registration too. - -' it's just so confusing. Half of our school is going to one high school and are starting their registration now. On the other hand, the other half of the school (me) is going to the other high school and our registration doesn't start till late March. If I remember correctly, it's two days before my birthday. ^^  
  
Oh, who cares about my life off of the computer and internet? Not you guys right? Well then if you don't want to read all this crap then just wait for the next chapter to come out. Want a hint at the next chapter? Well. . . sure, why not?  
  
*** Kikyo glared at the new arrivals from the balcony. The two girls were being introduced to the King and Queen. They were also meeting her 'love' and his brother and best friend.  
  
The scene below looked to happy and warm for her taste. 'I have to get rid of them. After all it shouldn't be too difficult. They're just children. They won't last long." Kikyo grinned maliciously at her own scheme.   
  


* * *

  
OK, that's all I'm going to give you for now. 


End file.
